The Amnesiac
by May a Chance
Summary: The story of a young girls amnesia. The demigod daughter of Poseidon and child heir to the Sea. This is AU, in it Percy accepts the immortality on the condition that if Annabeth wished it she would be immortal as well.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

Inner Summary

Alexandria Pacifica Morgan or Ria is the demigod daughter of Poseidon. She is also an amnesiac eleven year old girl with a twin sister who kicks butt with a dagger/knife. Her brothers kick butt with swords. When her memories are stolen, what will she do to get them back.

As previously mentioned, Annabeth and Percy became immortal after the Titan War, and the Giant War never happened. They just discovered the Romans on a quest. Needless to say, they got along after 'minor' disputes which the calmer Greek demigods one in a show of strength. They are now trainers at CHB, where they also act as war leaders and counsellors to their cabins. It is well known that fourteen years past the discovery of CJ the Big Three have each had at least one child. Zeus now has four children if you exclude his previous ones, Poseidon four young children including Percy, and Hades has two little 'brats' apart from Nico and Hazel, his living hundred year old children. (They were both from the 1900's and either frozen in time or back from the dead). It is the year 2023. Now Olympus is now located in the city of Toronto, Canada, and Camp Half-blood is located in the Great Bear Rain Forest of BC.

* * *

Prologue

A young girl sat shoulder to shoulder with two people who looked like her. To her left was an identical girl, and to her right was a taller boy. Each had jet black hair and sea green eyes. All had deep tans.

With a faint whoosh of the wind, a barely noticeable figure appeared. Tall, long brown hair and matching brown eyes. Dressed in a light blue chiton, like many Greeks wore. She carried a staff capped with a Lotus flower.

Watching the girl in the centre, she smiled, and raised her staff, beginning an incantation. The girl collapsed to the ground. A shrill cry came from her sister.

And with that, the figure who could only be Lady Hera herself disappeared. It was done.

Memories lost,  
Allies to be gained.

* * *

Chapter One

I dreamed.

In the dream, I was lying on a hammock in a room with slanting walls that looked like they were found beneath the sea. Above were beautiful carvings of creatures with the front end of a horse, and halfway across its flank, a shimmering tail began. A fish horse. Hung on the walls that pulsed faintly with florescent mosses were a shield and what appeared was a horn of some format. Next to the hammock I lay in a teen boy, maybe fifteen, watched me worriedly.

He reached out to stroke my curly, dark hair. "Come on," he murmured softly."Wake up, Alexandria. Wake up, little sis." His voice was smooth as silk, and as soothing as waves lapping at sandy beaches. He seemed gently enough. But his words bothered me. He called me 'little sis', yet I had no memories of him. Not of him or anything/anyone else.

Heck! I didn't even recognize the name that he said. 'Alexandria'. I don't recall my name being Alexandria. The again, I don't quite recall anything else. I don't know my name, where I'm from, my age, or anything else. For all I know, I might not even be related to this boy.

"Percy?" The voice was a light one, and it sounded concerned. "Is she all right?" A tall blond girl about the boys age came into the room. She had stormy eyes and her blond hair was curled like some medieval princesses. Her hair was a deep honey blond, warm and creamy like caramel was. Almost the same shade as my skin was. There was no denying that she was pretty, to a boy anyways.

"Yeah, Annabeth? Chiron want to see me or something?" He continued to stroke my hair. I assumed his name was Percy, and the girl was Annabeth.

She nodded quietly. "Chiron wants to see you." As he started to protest, (presumably) Annabeth, raised her hands to stop him. "I'll watch after your sister while your gone. It shouldn't take long."

He nodded and sped from the cabin. Annabeth took his seat by my side and grasped my hand. "You'll be fine, Alexandria. Just wake up. Your siblings are worrying about you." She kept on talking that way. Encouraging me to wake up. That everyone is worried about me. I learned that I had three siblings, the boy who left, Percy, a boy called Gill, and a sister who Annabeth called Toskey. She said that they looked like me, and worried for me.

Eventually Percy returned. A boy slightly younger than he followed. So did a girl who was my lookalike. I figured they were Toskey and Gill. Annabeth murmured something softly to the group before slipping through the door and outside. "I'm sorry about Ria, guys. She's too young for something like this to happen to her. I really do hope she improves. Don't get your hopes up, but I thought that her body started to relax once I got talking." After that, she was gone in the wind that smelled off the warm sea of the Straits of Rome and lands of Greece.  
Toskey pulled a chair next to my hammock and sat in it. Gill hovered near her side, looking unbelievably sad.

I tried to smile at them, though my attempts failed of course. I wanted to reassure them that I would be fine. Why? I don't know, I just felt the need to make sure that they didn't worry too much.

Feeling a twitch run through my arm, Toskey, who was holding my hand in tears, looked up at my face. My face stirred, and I felt my entire body doing so. Realizing that this was no dream, but what was actually happening, I felt my consciousness float back through my body. I blinked open my eyes and shied away from the intense sea green gazes that met mine. I felt a tremble run through me.

Percy's gaze was the gentlest, for it was followed by a warm smile. "Easy, Ria. It will be fine, just give your body a bit of time to adjust."

"Do I," my voice came out as a rasping mess, "know you?" The smile melted from his face like ice beneath the sun.

Toskey looked like she was about to sob. I didn't understand why. All of us looked about the same. I couldn't tell if we were siblings or not. They acted like it, but Toskey acted even closer to me than the others. "Ria," came Percy's soothing voice, "you don't remember us, anything?"

When I didn't answer through my swarms of thoughts, he continued, his tone slightly stricter. "Ria, I- we -need you to say so that we can help you." He began to rhythmically massage my temples, where a pounding headache bounced within my brain. "I'm your half-brother, Percy. Surely you remember your twin sister, Petoskey. There is also our dear half-sibling, Gillian."

"I, I remember a dream where you were here. You were saying 'Come on, wake up Alexandria. Wake up, little sis'." Percy paled greatly.

"Ria," his tone was gentle, and only slightly tense. "That was two days ago. You've been out cold for a week. That knowledge means that you've been slightly conscious for the past two days. It's possible that you were out cold for a length of time in there. Go one, sis."

"After that, someone you called Annabeth came in saying that Chiron wanted to see you. You left and she started talking about how worried everyone was. Then you came back with them."

Percy sucked in a breath, so did Petoskey and Gillian. "Ria," the words were in a light accent that sounded like my own, so I assumed that it was my supposed twin sister. "We came in here a day and a half ago. Haven't left since. You would be amazed how many games of monopoly we went through. And how many bags of jerky as well. Five bags to Gill alone. Percy had all the frozen pizza we had, as well as two bags of jerky. I ate pepperoni. And jerky. And turkey bear sausage. Anyways, ADHD, we have been in here for the past day 'n a half."

I felt the blood drain from my face. I definitely had more missing memories than I originally believed. "Tell me," I say softly. "Tell me who I am."  
So they did. Petoskey told most of it, followed by Percy and then Gillian. "We were born in California exactly eleven years ago. It's our birthday, Ria. Anyways, Mom wasn't a particularly happy woman. She was nice to us, using her fortune to try to keep us safe and happy. Mom was upset about Dad leaving her when we were little. We lived in a beautiful house that was in Oregon. Yeah, we grew up in Oregon, but were born in California. Mom was an actor. When we were four, we killed a snake with shovel. That was when Mom started to worry about us. Trouble seemed to follow us everywhere. In preschool we got kicked out of our first school. Then the second, then the third. Our record for most in a year was four. The best in Camp. Anyways, in third grade, our first monster attacked us. It was a hellhound, and it nearly killed us. Our Satyr friend, April helped us survive. She turned the hound into dust. We were lucky to escape alive. Of course, I trust April, but she's one Satyr against those hounds. Anyways, she brought us to Camp. By the time we were here, we were claimed immediately. Dad is the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon. Things have been quiet ever since. We haven't gone home. The day after the attack, she, eh, became deceased in an avalanche, thinking that we were safe and at a friend's house for a sleepover. So, this is our home now. Gill came last year when we were ten. Percy is actually immortal and has been a trainer to us as well as a brother. A week ago you collapsed at the campfire during a song about your grandma going off to war. You were out since." To think that was the shortened version was a scary thought. That was what Petoskey said. "And that, my dear sister, is the shortened version. Seriously, I don't remember how we got kicked out of half of those schools."

I groaned, my head spinning painfully. A piercing headache had managed to well pierce into my brain. The gentle massage against my temples hadn't helped in the slightest. Percy seemed to understand. He moved to rubbing the palm of his hand over my forehead. The hypnotic motions might have lulled me to sleep had the door not banged open and a tall blond woman walked in. Her straight honey locks were like the girl who had been in the room before. She was about twenty, her hair pulled back in a long french braid. A few straight strands dangled down her face. Her light eyes were lighter than the supposed Annabeth's.

"Percy, Annabeth needs to see you."

My said brother groaned. "Seriously, Minny. Can't you see that she just woke up, and we seriously need to spend some time with her."  
One of her eyes flashed in recognition. A creepy mix of light and dark, for just a single moment. She nodded. "In that case, she can come to you, and I'll grab Chiron."

Percy turned back to me, continuing to rub my forehead. "That was a daughter of Athena. One of the oldest living. Her name's Minerva Sophia Athens. Only, if you don't call her Minny, she'll gut you like a fish. No joke. She once went at someone who called her Minerva with her knife. The guy ended up in the infirmary for a few months. The guy was hopping mad."

At some point after that, I fell asleep, as Toskey, she'd told me to call her that, left the room with Gill and Percy in tow.

* * *

**Wow. That was a boring chapter. I had to do it, though. We should start to get interesting at some point soon. I'd really appreciate any criticism you have for me. I like people telling me how to improve. Particularly in harsh ways.**

**Right, Petoskey is actually a city in Michigan where I love to go. Minny was 'stolen' from a different author, Bbauthor2. The cabin is technically a mix of the one in the books, and the one in the movie. It's mostly the books. Only the hammock is different. The dream was one of my favourite things to write. The name Alexandria came from my cuz. He once told me that if he ever had a girl, her name would be Alexandria, after the city. I have a thing with shorter names, so Ria with her siblings Gill and Toskey.**

**Right, the snake thing is based on truth. I have tried to kill a snake with a shovel in the past. Don't ask, and it was in Oregon. It was big, scary, and it lived.**

**Please give me some feedback. I could really use it. My writing isn't brilliant, and I want to know how I can improve it.**

**This is Solo, singing off**

**Actually, now it's:**

**Till next time,**

**Chance**


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy

**Nope, nope, okay. No reviews yet. I would really appreciate it if there were some reviews. Anything, just about anything. Also, tell me if it's too detailed. Some is good, too much is bad. I tend to go over board with the detail. That reminds me, PM me if you can tell me where the term came from.**

**Oh! And starting now, I'll leave little questions at the end of each chapter. The first to answer receives a chapter.**

***Two Days Later* Thankyou, Rinku117! Finally, feedback!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Gill had wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I stood nervously next to him, Percy and Toskey. We were at the rocky shore that looked our over the grey expanse of water. The sky was overcast, and the winds pushed against us as the salty scent carried to us.

Behind us, the forest spread out. A path led here, but no more than that. The trees were green and beautiful, filled with the smell of nature.

"BC, sister, we're in the Great Bear Rain Forest in Canada. The nearest city would be Whistler. A while back the Olympics were held there. A demigod participated. One of us one a gold medal there. Naturally, he's dead now. An attack several years back. The hunters of Artemis nearly managed to save him, but he died. Anyways, Chiron is going to meet us here. He wanted to speak to you away from the hustle and bustle of Camp. Seriously, the Romans here are rather quite pushy. He'll be here soon." Toskey's voice didn't carry far with the howling winds. It didn't get past Percy, who stood right behind us.

Gill nodded and squeezed my shoulders gently. "I know it's a lot to take in, Ria. I felt the same when you guys first told me."

I could hear the pounding hooves approaching from behind. Percy had said the this Chiron was a centaur. It still surprised me when a half man, half horse appeared behind us. I nearly fell off the rock and into the water. Not high on my 'to do' list.

After nearly loosing my footing, I sat on a mossy rock with my siblings on either side. Chiron smiled kindly at all of us. "Child, tell me everything."

I tried to, I really did, but I found myself choking up part way through (I'm really desperate for my memories). Gill and Toskey helped me tell the story, rubbing my back gently.

He nodded quietly. "It is as I suspected. Lady Hera wants to draw the Greeks/Romans to some other force. We will have a quest. A joint one. Five will go. Some Greek, some Roman. Now come children and minor god."

We all stood and followed the centaur through the beautiful forests.

* * *

We spent an eternity walking through those forests. Gill kept an arm around my shoulders always. Probably trying keep me calm. I wasn't sure what a quest was, but I had the feeling it was something dangerous. I heard Percy say something to Chiron, something about wanting to go with me.

Chiron replied gravely. "I'm afraid, Percy, that you cannot interfere. You are now an immortal god, even if a minor one. She must find her own way. When she is taking part, like she was with what happened to you, it means something big."

Percy winced in a way that made me think he was sympathetic towards my predicament. "Yeah," he murmured so softly I could scarcely hear him, "that does seem like her."

After that, they were silent for the rest of the walk. The only sound was the birds that were among the trees.

* * *

The camp was massive. There were twelve large cabins in the center. Spiraling out around that were dozens more. Across a field of grass, there were what looked like barracks. Their was also a small Roman city. Gathered in the field were flocks of people in either orange or purple T-shirts, jeans, and armour.

Chiron trotted off, going as if to begin addressing them.

"Camp Olympus," he called in a voice loud enough to carry to far past the campers. "A quest shall go to another land! It is as it was before, two, one here, one elsewhere, have lost memories. Alexandria Pacifica Morgan, daughter of Poseidon, is our chosen hero, and our one who has lost her memories. Make no mistake, Lady Hera has acted again, like she did all those years ago. Do we have volunteers?"

There was silence until Gill stepped forward. "This isn't about who's on the quest, to me, it's about helping my family." I guess I'll have more support than I originally thought.

A tall girl with long red hair stepped forward from the sea of purple shirts. "I a Taya Joice," she announced in a large voice. "I wish to go on this quest for the better of Olympus."

It took a few minutes before another girl stepped forward. This time, while still tall, had short brown hair that swept over her eyes. "Sara Kight of the third cohort. I will go as well."

Chiron nodded quietly. "Then it we are in complete agreement. Alexandria will visit the Oracle and receive the Prophecy. Dismissed."

The campers slowly dispersed among the fields, while the two Roman girls made their way over.

Taya Joice raised her right hand in greeting, and gave a slight bow. "Taya Joice of the third cohort. My comrade, Sara Kight, also of the third."

Both girls pulled off their plumed Roman helmets, and I could see their faces. Taya had long red hair. A fiery colour that illuminated her bright blue eyes. Her hair was straight, and she was pale skinned. Sara had short brown hair that swept over her eyes. Beneath the cascade of straight locks, I could see that her eyes were green.

Sara spoke in a purely Canadian voice. "I am a child of Mars. Try to avoid making me mad. Taya, she's a child of Venus. The only tough one except for Piper McLean that I know of. Also try to avoid making her mad. I'm native to the city, Vancouver. Taya is from Toronto, over by Olympus."

I raised my hand in greeting and offered a slight bow. "Alexandria Pacifica Morgan, daughter of Poseidon. My sister, Petoskey Atlanitca Morgan, obviously another daughter of Poseidon. Our half-brothers, Gillian Appala, and Perseus Jackson. Unless you want a knife/sword through your gut, I suggest calling us by nicknames. Ria, Toskey, Gill, and Percy."

Percy smiled at me then spoke in the fake nostalgic tone that was in the creaky voice of an old man. "Why, young ones, I remember my first quest." He became serious. "No flying. Three children of Poseidon in the air at one time would drive the King of the Gods insane. Oh, and may the Force be with you." He turned, walking off to the beach.

I glanced at my siblings. "Does he do that a lot?"

Gill shrugged, glancing at Toskey. "Not very often, but I've never heard that thing about the Force before. What is it?"

Taya just laughed. "I might be the daughter of Venus, but even I know that. Star Wars, seriously people, have you never seen those good old movies? They're classics, and among the best."_  
_

Sara nodded quietly. "It's a different galaxy and the 'Jedi'-" she made air quotes "-must save everyone from evil guys. It all happens 'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.' It's awesome. If we all survive this quest, I'll show you guys. Let's get going."

* * *

The floorboards creaked beneath my feet. Shrivelled monster parts were in cans all around me. The room was dimly lit, with a creaking floor, and canned monster parts in creepy jars. Staring out at me was a hydra eye, and a hellhounds face. Also were claws and leathery wings. Everything from a limb to an organ to little jars of blood. Percy had told me to prepare myself, that this would be a testing experience. People sometimes had heart attacks from the Prophecy's they had received. I'm determined not to join that always growing number.

A young woman with flowing red hair sat with her eyes closed on a simple mat, her back against a cabinet of trinkets. When I approached she began to speak. Her voice was the sound a snake would make if it could speak. "Child of Poseidon, step forward and ask."

I gulped nervously. "Oh Oracle, I, Alexandria Pacifica Morgan, wish for a Prophecy for the second quest of unity."

Her eyes opened, and green mist floated from her limbs. Her eyes glowed.

"_The sea:  
__It holds the key.  
__The child of love will show the way,  
Through another day,  
The way...  
Of them."_

Then, without any warning whatsoever, the extremely creepy girl's eyes snapped shut and her form relaxed against the wall. Okaaay, that was creepy. Oh, wait, 'No Duh!' *sarcastic thought* But at least I now knew the Prophecy that was a warning about our quest.

"It is time."

* * *

**Ta da! Chapter two, Prophecy. Fully complete if a bit short. The Prophecy is there. I'm trying for a cliffhanger.**

**What accent does Ria have? (I haven't said, but just guess.)**

**This is Solo, singing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: What?

**Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure where it'll go since I just let the words flow.**

**A really big thanks to Boogalee99! But, I have to say, potential? My story? I believe I either have a really ridiculous form of dyslexia, or we're both insane!**

**Sorry for being late. My family just got the cutest Labrador puppy. She loves hockey, scaring cats, and snow. She just learned the last one today. She takes up so much time. Not to mention a big, big, very big school project that Sucks with a capital S.**

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Chapter Three, known as What?**

**PS. this is only the start. I'll finish up on Wednesday. Or not, I finished two days early**

**PPS. Ria's accent is supposed to be Greek. She and Toskey moved their to go to the school their mom went to and left over summer break.**

* * *

"It is time," Percy announced calmly, imitating the baboon in the Lion King. He turned to me and my comrades from where he was looking out over the lake. "I am forbidden to say too much, but be ready for the unexpected. This quest is not what it seems." With that, he whirled away, a look of great concern plastered on his face.

"Okaaaay," began Gill. "Not what it seems. Yay. Let's get going."

We turned to trudge up the hill that led to the pine tree. I've heard that it was originally called Thalia's Pine. Well, not this pine, but the original pine protecting the camp. Blah, blah, blah. ADHD, remember! I hate history! Am I off topic? Oh. Well. Because. I. Don't. Care. Yeah, definitely, typically, me.

Anyways, if I can find a way to get on topic and *emphasis on and* stay on it, we can continue.

After trudging past the Pine, I got a strange feeling. Like someone was watching us. All I could say was that I really hoped it wasn't a monster. I might not remember the monsters I've fought, but they all left permanent horror in my mind.

I shudder. The others also look edgy. Gill kept glancing around like he expected an attack. Toskey was fumbling with her charm braclet. Taya tried to act happy, but seemed anxious instead. Sara was fiddling with a charm bracelet. Her nails were jet black. The charms were of a sword, a dove, a shield, and armour. Each turned into the real thing. Everything a ADHD demigod could need.

* * *

Considering how long we spent expecting an attack, it took forever. We trudged around for like two hours before we finally came around to the small ski town of Pemberton. At that point we had no idea what to do. Then I remembered something Percy had said in Greek to his immortal goddess girlfriend, Annabeth. "The city at the edge of the sea. He who I can't name. One of the gnomes."

Yeah, I'm sure he said that. Only it makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. A city at the edge of the sea. That one was easy. Vancouver. It sat at the edge of the rolling oceans, where there were sometimes dolphins.

He who I cannot name is a little harder. I had heard a couple of rumours from Toskey about how Percy met this guy ages ago. He was apparently tall and Percy's age. Totally mysterious and something like a demigod that wasn't one.

The guy used some type of magic to kill a croc, then took a mini version home wi saying it would be fine. He apparently painted a glyph on my brother's hand saying to say his name and he would come. It only works once, apparently.

I guess we have to find him.

Gnomes. By this point, I was completely lost. Gnomes. Gnomes. Gnomes. The garden gnomes type? Why the heck would we need to find gnomes!

The Garden Gnome Emporium way out near New York where Percy went on his first quest? The new lair of Medusa?

"Em," I started, "Does anyone know where we should go?"

Sara shrugged. "I think- Ahhhhh! Why in the name of Pluto is there a giant hellhound!"

Taya just grinned and whipped out her sword. "Maybe it's trying to kill us like any sane monster. Of course, all monsters are kinda crazy."

I scanned the monsters coming at us. A couple of seal people things, several hellhounds, and then dracenae. Oh, and a cyclops. At least fifteen monsters total. At most, thirty. Anywhere between three and six monsters per person. I do not like the odds in the slightest.

Oh well. Gill, Toskey and I can fight well, and if Sara is a child of Mars she should have no trouble. I'm just not so sure about Taya.

I snapped out of my little trance and pulled a pocketknife out of my pocket (duh! It's a pocketknife!) I pressed the swiss army knife emblem and I was then holding a Knife as long as my forearm.

For my other hand, I pulled out my other pocket knife and repeated the process. This one was more of a dagger than a knife. I fought duel bladed. Toskey simply had a dagger. Gill had armed himself with a sword that looked more Japanese than it did Greek. Sara had pulled a traditional Roman sword from its sheath, a Gladius, and from beneath her travelling cloak a sharp duel bladed knife. Taya pulled a crossbow out of thin air, a quiver of arrows and a longbow slung themselves across her shoulder.

I grinned wickedly.

And then, we made a extremely epic charge at the monsters.

Okay, charging the monsters might not have been a good idea.

The first thing that happened was my getting toppled by a giant hellhound who was licking my face like a puppy.

Gill's jaw dropped.

Toskey's jaw dropped.

Taya's jaw dropped.

Sara looked bored.

Taya stumbled over her words. "W-what!?"

Sara smiled faintly. "Translation: Why in Pluto do you have a hellhound sitting on your chest?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, for the other monsters charged forth.

The cyclops whistled and the hound went bounding back to him. Then they were on top of us. Each creature/monster/seal thing/cyclops/dracenae/this, that and the other thing pounced.

My heart thrummed inside my chest as time seemed to slow down. The snarling grew to a faint sound in the distance. The charge became slower and slower. Then all of that slowness caught up with me and I was in the thick of it.

I cut down a snake lady followed by my knifes fast ark above my head that led to monster dust covering me. A claw raked its way across my chest. I didn't feel a thing.

Well, I didn't fell anything until there was only the cyclops and the hound left. Then the ache caught up with me. I fell to my knees, the world spinning. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**I really hope all of you awesome readers out there loved it. Send me questions. Give reviews. Tell me of grammatical errors.**


	4. Chapter 4: Carter

**Hey, Peoples.**

**On February 27th, the horse who I loved more than anything else died. I had to put it out their so I could always remember him. His name was Jerico. He was a small bay horse. He was strong, but he did what was expected of him. He was never the type to try being the boss, and was happy to let you lead. I can still see his gentle eyes as I gave him the last carrot I ever would. How he munched it gratefully, accepting both my hello and goodbye. That was the last time I ever saw him. Three days after he died, my mom got an email from the stable saying: 'We are sorry to say that our school horse, Jerico passed away on February 27th.'**  
** I am going to miss him, and would like to give a shout to my best-friend, the only one who would know him at school. To my fellow level threes at NSEC. My classmates who joined me for Stable Management which we all loved. To the instructors, who taught me astride his back. To the vets, who tried their best, but could help him. And most of all, to Jerico, the friend who I thought would always be there for me. I always thought I could come back to the stable again and again, always seeing his kind eyes as I gave him a carrot, or fell the way he moved at the canter.**  
** To the speed demon who always was there. To the horse who would share carrots with Penny, Shady, Cloud, Dino, old Sassy, even Persia and lastly Aruba.**

**To the one and only, Jerico.**

**I'm sorry I had to do that. It broke my heart. I just had to keep his memory somewhere like this. Sorry if the chapters downbeat. That's the way it'll probably be.**

**Till next time,**

**Chance**

* * *

I woke up with my head pounding, hanging upside down from a ceiling surrounded by all the random stuff imaginable.

There was a statue of a bird-headed dude, a coffee table, about twenty iPads, five couches, and four other demigods hanging from the ceiling.

A man with curly black hair and dark skin was watching us. A teen girl who had caramel coloured hair dyed with a bright blue streak and fair complexion was glaring at us. Her eyes sparkled in an evil fashion, and floating in her palm was a glyph.

I moaned as I noticed that the man had a sword hanging from his belt.

"Why. Always. Me." I mumbled under my breath.

Toskey was also conscious. Gill was growling under his breath looking sick. Taya was trying to check her makeup while Sara was hanging there with her arms crossed across her chest. She did not look at all happy.

The man scowls and pulled the teen away from glaring at us.

Several minutes later, they were back.

The boy called up to us. "We do not wish to harm you, only to know who you are and why you are here." His voice was regal and calm. It just made me scowl further.

I didn't answer. Nor did any of the others.

The man sighed. "I am Carter Kane, Pharaoh of Egypt, Leader of the House of Life. Answer me."

I resisted the urge to laugh in his face. What, two titles? Perch had at least twenty! Gill, Toksey and I had over fifteen each. And the Roman's each had a ton of titles, too.

I then actually laughed at him. "My brother has ten times that many titles. Over, actually. It is impossible to memorize even half. You cannot impress any of us with two titles."

Kane scowled darkly. "I am Carter Kane, son of Julius Kane, Defeater of Set, Retriever of Ra, Defeater of Apophis, King of Egypt and Host of Horus. Happy now?"

Then we were all laughing. Kane turned bright red. "Look," he growled. "That may not seem like a lot to you, but I have more titles than anyone else in the House of Life."

I full out howl with laughter. Then I switch to Lateek, the mixture of Greek and Latin. "_Should we tell the dolt? It would be funny to see his face._" The others grin and smile. Nods all around.

"Well, Carter Kane. You win, for now. I am Taya Joice, daughter of Venus, Roman goddess of love."

Sara begins. "Sara Kight, daughter of Mars, god of war."

"The twins, Alexandria Pacifica and Petoskey Atlantica Morgan, daughters of Poseidon."

"Gillian Apalla, son of Poseidon, brother of the twins."

Kane smirked. "I have yet to here your titles."

"I will tell you how many titles is a lot." Gill's voice. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, counsellor of Cabin Three, retriever of Zeus' Lightning bolt, retriever of Hades' Helm of Darkness, he who defeated Medusa, defeater of Echidna and her horribly awful Hydra, defeater of Ares, god of war, survivor of the Sirens, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece from the gods, the one to defeat Polyphemus when Heracles failed, survivor of the Junkyard of the gods, bearer of the sky for some amount of time, assisted the defeater of Atlas, Titan of the Sky, traveler of the Labyrinth, finder of the lost god, Pan, the reason Mount St. Helen exploded, defeater of Greyon, survivor of the Battle of the Labyrinth, the one to return Hermes' staff, defeater of Iapetus, returner of Hades' sword, the one who was brave enough to bathe in the River Styx, defeater of Kronos, sort of, survivor of the Second Titan War, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, retriever of their almighty eagle, one of two to survive Tartarus, the Abyss, the land of the dead monster, who closed the Doors of Death, a member of the seven demigods, a survivor of the Second Giant War, Saviour and Hero of Olympus, accepter of Immortality along with the rest of the seven, and the minor Greek god of Heroism, Oceans, and Storms."

At the end, Gill began to cough. Way too many titles.

The man looked mildly impressed. "Not bad, though if you ask me they should give out less titles."

Toskey and Sara laughed. "That's what I said," howled Taya.

Now, moving onto serious business, I began. "Now, you know who we are, will you please let us down?"

Carter Kane considered. "Fine, Sadie, you have the honours."

* * *

**I know, I know. Too short, right? But hey, those are a lot of titles. Next time, I have them meet Walt and the other former trainees just like Felix.**


End file.
